Georg's birthday present
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: Maria has a special birthday gift planned.


Hi!

long time no see!

it's 12 at night(yeah i live in the Netherlands :s) and i'm literally covered in musqito bites!(they won't leave me alone!) so i tried the type and do a little scratching in between... haha... XD

ok so new school year has started so i've been really busy! this is something i've been working on for quite a while but never really had the guts to post it i guess... because you know it m/am rated... and stuff... but yeah decided to just post it :)

i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Tomorrow it would be Georg's birthday - well technically it already was, with the time being already past midnight - He dreaded this day and he wished he could just let it pass. He certainly didn't need to have a party just to be reminded how old he was getting. And with the age difference between him and his young wife he certainly didn't feel the need to remind her how old he was getting. They were married for five years now and Georg still seemed to make a fuss over it.<em> But how could you not, when your turning fifty-two with your wife being only twenty-seven!<em> He thought to himself just this afternoon. Maria would then, again, tell him that she didn't mind at all and would then give him a sweet kiss on his lips telling him not to worry so much, especially about matters that were, to her idea, totally irrelevant.

Tonight Maria had just the idea to keep his mind from irrelevant thoughts.

"Darling?" Maria said peeking her head through the bathroom door. She looked over to her husband already in bed, sitting up with his back against the headboard. _Perfect. _"close your eyes" she ordered, but as she expected Georg would ask her where this sudden request came from.

"Darling, could you please explain?" He curiously raised one of his eyebrows

"please just close them? It's a surprise! please?" She pleaded hoping he would just do it "alright, i'll close them!" He sighed still not quite knowing what was going on, but he decided to just play along. Just as he had his eyes closed he heard her say "use your hands darling, I mean you could be just squinting your eyes, and we wouldn't want to have that now wouldn't we?" He let out a annoyed groan as he placed his hands over his eyes.

Maria quietly emerged from their bathroom and slowly walked over to were her husband sat on the bed. She slightly pulled away the covers as she softly climbed on the bed and placed one leg over his legs so she was straddling him. Georg tried to suppress a moan as he felt her weight press on his member. "don't open your eyes just jet darling" she spoke in a seductive tone removing his hands from his eyes placing them on either one of her legs. Still holding her hands over his she leaned in kissing him moving from his lips to his earlobe softly nibbling it. "Happy birthday," she whispered before moving to his other ear adding "you may open your eyes now"

He opened his eyes when he felt Maria's hot breath leave his ear. Before him sat his wife straddling him. Her golden blonde hair shimmering from the light on the bedside table, dressed in a black lacy kimono with a bright red bow tied around her slender waist. only the sight of her got him exited already. The kimono, being made out of lace gave Georg had a perfect view of Maria's firm breasts and already erect nipples making him even more exited. She continued talking when she felt his excitement grow.

"well, aren't you going to unwrap your present?" She said raising a teasing eyebrow. "Why certainly!" Georg said playing along with his wife's playful banter.

He removed his hands from her legs placing them around her waist. With one pull on the end of the red ribbon it fell in a circle around her leaving the kimono hanging loosely over her torso. He placed his hands on her shoulders pushing away the lacy fabric letting it fall in a pool around her.

Georg scanned his wife's body up and down. It amazed him how after bearing two children her stomach was still tight and flat. You could see some marks but to Georg it made it only more evident there did evolve two children out of their love and passion. He placed his hands around her waist moving his fingers in a circular motion As he continued talking.

"so, no underwear?" He said in a teasing tone slightly raising one of his eyebrows when she noticed she wasn't wearing any sort of covering her private area. "Well, i took the liberty to remove it, not to run into any more trouble that would s-slow...things... down" her last words came out in between breaths as she felt Georg's hands move up to her breasts as he started to softly kneed them in his hands. Finding her voice again she spoke up

"oh but sir," she took his hands to rest them on her legs again "You can't start while there's still one present to be unwrapped" she slowly moved her hands to his chest carefully unbuttoning his nightshirt. When finished she pulled it down showing his muscular torso covered with curly strands of dark chest hair.

"Well now how about this?" She moved her hands alongside the line of his boxers. She started a trail of kissed till she reached his underwear. She moved to sit further down on his legs as she gently pulled down his boxers showing his hard member. maria loved the fact that only she could make her husband 'stand up' in that particular way. She moved up a bit so he could remove them completely. She moved up again softly kissing the top of his member before positioning herself to sit back over him.

She cupped his face in her hands as she slowly started to kiss him letting it get more heated every second. She moaned into his mouth when she felt her husband grab her behind lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. As she did so Georg gently moved her back down his member now sliding into her in one complete movement. She moved her arms around his neck, slowly thrusting into him. With Maria being on top she had total control on their lovemaking, most of the time Georg being the one on top, this position made her more confident trying other things.

while fastening their pace a little, Maria placed soft kisses just below his ear making a trail down to his chest earning a soft moan to escape her husbands mouth. She moved uowards capturing his lips again. she deepened the kiss their tongues clashing together like the waves to the shore of the beach. She gasped when she felt her husband lifting up her rear again giving her better acces. "Oh Georg... I love you..." She breathed into his mouth but the words could be barely heard when Maria let out a loud gasp. She leaned her head back giving Georg the perfect acces to place small kisses from her neck a little bit down to her collarbone. Moving further up he placed placed his lips in the crook of her neck suckling her soft flesh eventually leaving a small mark on her fair skin.

Maria took Georg's head in her hands as he leaned in to kiss her again. she slowly moved her hands through his dark brown hair. Moans and gasps were heard when both neared their peak. Maria let out a heavy breath as she leaned her head upon his chest. "And you told me that you didn't like celebrating your birthday?" She gave him a teasing grin. "Well don't like is a big word..." "well you may be a year older but you are still _very_ fit!" she let out a chuckle tracing a lazy pattern on his chest "Well the nice thing is... you can always re-explore your gifts, because i always find new things to do with it... Oh, or if you're tired..." she continued her teasing "Oh i'm certainly not tired!" He told her before capturing her lips again.

* * *

><p>Maria was exhausted, but happy because the nurse just handed her their third- well count them all, tenth -child. she was so beautiful, wriggling in her mothers arms. after 2 boys she finally got a girl. not that she minded the boys, stubborn but also two beautiful children. she looked up when she heard some come in. "hello..." she tried to bring out with her groggy voice. Georg walked over to the seat next to the bed. "She is gorgeous" He told her when his kissed both Maria and the baby on their foreheads. "Happy birthday" She softly spoke both thinking back to that night about nine months ago.<p>

* * *

><p>ok so this is it...<p>

please review! don't mind my spelling and grammar just for now... i get a lot of spelling errors because i typ to fast xd and i'm kinda to lazy to fix them at 12 at night xd


End file.
